1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus and method using a human body as a medium and, more specifically, to a communication apparatus and method using a human body as a medium, in which secure/normal data signals are transmitted/received to the inside and outside of a human body respectively, through at least two different frequency channels classified according to a predetermined reference value, to thereby efficiently use a frequency based on a physical characteristic of a channel and increase a data transmission rate while maintaining security.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In general, a human body communication refers to a method of transferring signals using a change of an electrical energy using a human body as a medium.
In a scheme proposed by Zimmerman at MIT in the early 1990s, electrical signals having a frequency of less than several hundreds kHz are applied to a human body. However, in the low frequency like this, there is a limit to increasing communication speed, which is lower than that for the other competitive schemes.
Further, when a high frequency (for example of several tens of mega herz (MHz)) is used, as shown in FIG. 7 and FIG. 8, an electrical energy is not confined in the body and the human body acts as an antenna and the electrical energy is dissipated out of the body. Therefore, security, which is a merit of the human body communication, is not guaranteed.